A Walk in the Park
by Kedda
Summary: Derek and Doc go for a walk... but Addison comes... and Meredith is there...


Disclaimer: I don't own _Grey's Anatomy_...yet.

So I wrote this befor _Band-aid Covers the Bullethole _aired, so although somethings have changed slightly, I didn't feel that it was worth completely re-writing the entire middle of the story. So for me, pretend that Meredith never told Derek that she slept with George.

So here ya go Stephy-poo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Addison stood in the middle of the trailer trying to tie up her hair and look for her keys at the same time. She was constantly multitasking.

"This is unusual," Derek commented, emerging from the bedroom.

"What?" Addison asked, "Where are my keys?"

"We are both up early," Derek replied, fishing her keys out of her purse that was laying on the counter, "Where are you going?"

"To the gym, I miss my treadmill. Where are you going?" Addison took her keys from Derek's outstretched hand, "I checked in there 5 times."

"Doc and I are going to go for a walk at Tiger Mountain," Derek said, grabbing Doc's leash. He paused as he opened the door,"Do you want to come?"

Addison turned to him in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah," Derek shrugged, "There is this pond that has a trail around it that you could run, and Doc and I could do our male bonding thing.

"Um okay..."

Derek smiled at her, "Let's go then."

XXXX

"It's nice out here," Addison reflected as they walked towards the field that opened onto the pond.

"It is," Derek agreed, "There aren't places like this in Manhattan."

"No, there aren't."

Derek was silent for a moment, "Your shoelace is untied."

"Oh thanks," Addison said flatly, going down on one knee to retie her shoe. They had been on their way to having a real conversation, but now that seemed to be over.

Derek held out his hand to help her up. Addison took it gratefully. But then he surprised her.

He didn't let go of her hand.

Addison looked at him curiously. But he did not acknowledge that there was anything unusual going on.

"Do you like it here?" Derek asked her, picking up their earlier conversation.

"It's growing on me," she answered honestly, "I mean I would have moved anywhere to be with you, but I am glad that you picked Seattle and not some uncharted town in Missouri."

"Dispute Seattle's abundance of poison oak?" he teased, squeezing her fingers slightly.

"And this conversation was going so well." Addison laughed.

Suddenly, Doc who had been walking placidly at their side, bounded ahead. Addison looked to see who Doc was running to.

Meredith stared at her, equally as surprised to see Addison as Addison was to see her.

Meredith pointedly ignored Addison, and the fact that Addison's hand was totally engulfed in Derek's, and bent to pet Doc.

"Did you know she was going to be here?" Addison asked, dislodging her hand from her husbands and taking a step back.

"I knew there was a possibility," Derek replied.

"You should have told me."

"If I had told you before you would have thought the worse," Derek replied placing a hand on her arm, she stiffened slightly but didn't pull away, "She had some sort of falling out with her friends. I told her that I walk Doc up here some mornings if she ever wanted to talk. We've met twice. And that is everything."

Addison studied his face for a moment, then glanced at Meredith, who was still pretending that Addison and Derek did not exist, "Do you know what happened? With her friends?"

"No. Do you know?"

Addison nodded her head, "I overheard."

"Does it matter? Is it something that I should know?"

Addison was silent for alone time, she just stood and watched Meredith play with the dog. "No," she said finally as she shrugged out of her jacket, "It has absolutely nothing to do with you, if that is what you are thinking. But at some point I think that you should ask her about it." Addison raised her eyebrow and handed her husband her jacket. "I'll see you guys in an hour," she said as she jogged off.

Derek watched her go, then grinned as Doc chased after her.

"I guess he is coming with me," Addison called back.

"Guess so," Derek replied, throwing her the leash, which she caught without missing a step.

"She's quite a catch," Meredith said as Derek approached her.

"That she is," Derek agreed, "Believe it or not, she played varsity rugby in college. She was really good."

"Seriously?" Meredith questioned without much enthusiasm.

"Seriously." Derek said as Addison and Doc disappeared behind some tree's.

"So, clearly she thought that we needed a baby-sitter."

Derek was silent for a beat, "Actually I invited her to come, she didn't know that you were going to be here until she saw you."

"Oh."

"Meredith," Derek was uncertain how to bring this up, "I know it's none of my business, so don't tell me if you don't want to but..."

"What happened with George?"

"Yeah."

XXXX

Addison rounded a corner and found herself on the opposite side of the pond, and able to watch Derek and Meredith. She tried not to, she really did. But the more she tried not to spy the more she wished that she could hear what they were saying.

She was pretty sure that Meredith was telling Derek about the incident with George. Derek's hands were stuffed deep inside his pockets, and Meredith's arms were crossed protectively across her chest.

_What is she saying? _

_How do you explain something like that? _

_Even I knew George was in love with her, and I try to stay out of Meredith's business as much as possible. _

_What is she saying? That she was lonely? She was having a bad day? A bad month? A bad year? She had no one else to turn to? He made her feel special and safe?That it feels good to be loved even if you don't return the feeling. _

_Does it sound different coming from her? _

XXXX

"I am a horrible person."

"No, your not."

"I am. I don't deserve to have friends. I deserve to be alone."

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _

Derek and Meredith simultaneously glanced at their pagers.

"You?" Meredith asked.

"No. Addison." Derek glanced up to see Addison just emerging from the woods. He held up his hand, motioning for her to come over and walked over to meet her.

Addison pushed some sweaty hair out of her face as she approached, "What's up?"

Derek handed her her pager.

"Ugh," she wrinkled her nose.

"Bad?"

"Hrmm?" Addison raise her eyebrow, "Oh no, I just won't have time to shower."

"I'm glad I'm not working with you then."

Addison gapped at him,"Jerk," she smiled,"Give me your keys, I'm taking the car and you can walk back to the trailer."

"Fine," Derek pulled his keys out of his pocket and pressed them into her hand, "Drive carefully," he leaned forward and kissed her casually then turned to walk away.

"Derek?" Addison called him back, "Do you realize what you just did?"

Derek shrugged, an amused look on his face.

"You just kissed me." Addison reminded him, "In front of Meredith."

The expression on Derek's face changed immediately and he turned to look at Meredith.

Meredith's back was to them, there was no way to tell what she had seen.

"I'll round up Doc and we will go."

"Did you finish your conversation?"

Derek pondered the question.

Addison touched his arm, "You and Doc stay. Finish your conversation. You can either get a drive back with Meredith or I'll come back and get you. I will only be a few hours."

"Really?"

Addison grinned, "Really. I think that Meredith can handle you two for awhile."

"Your serious?"

Addison placed a finger on his chin, "Ya, I trust you," she smiled and kissed him lightly before turning away, "Don't make me regret it."

Derek laughed and returned to Meredith, "Where were we?"

"Your staying?"

"Yeah, we where in the middle of a conversation."

Meredith was astonished, "I could never be that trusting."

Derek looked Meredith straight in the eye, "She has no reason not to be."

XXXXXXXXXX

So there you go. Short and to the point.

Review!

Or not.

But if you review I will love you, and if you don't... well I make excellent Voo-Doo dolls.


End file.
